A Journey on the Caribean
by dreamer5150
Summary: Once a gypsy meets her father, she becomes involed in Piracy
1. Natalie's Story

A Journey on the Caribbean  
Chapter One  
Natalie Natalie Sparrow was a strong woman. She had a daughter, a niece, and a broken heart to take care of. Her niece and daughter were the easy part. She had a past that few people know about. It started back in Port Royal, when her sister was still alive. They were children, soon to be orphans.  
  
Her father was about to leave and go work in his blacksmith shop, as he did every morning. The only thing was, he never came back. Their mother had died at birth with her younger brother. She had taken him with her. Therefore, for the past few years, she and her sister lived alone with their father.  
  
Her sister, Mara, went out for a walk, and she heard about a hanging that would be held tomorrow. So she ran back home to tell her sister. Natalie, only being 6 years old, was truly exited.  
  
That night, their father never came home. Mara got worried, and went to check the city alleyways. She past the jail and heard someone, a man, call her voice. She looked up to the window, and a bruised and bloody man start to cry." Tell Natalie that I love her, and I will miss her dearly, but I am going for a short trip and be home soon." he said. "Father" Mara asked. "Oh my god! What have they done to you?" "They did their job." was his reply "Beating an innocent man is there job?!?" she asked, completely infuriated. "I had made a deal with a friend... a pirate." He fell to the ground. That was when she knew, that her father was going to be the entertainment for tomorrow. That was when she realized how cruel the world is. And that is when She realized that she must protect this cruel world from her sister. Natalie was the only family she would have left. Her little sister was her life.  
  
She walked back home to find her sister asleep and curled up with her new doll she had gotten for her birthday from her sister. It had long, black hair, and the body was filled with feathers and cotton. She had a dress, which was completely black, with a white rose in the right corner. The next day, they watched their father be killed, charges for associating with a criminal. That 'criminal' was there godfather. Forward a year later, Mara and Natalie live in the local orphanage. To earn some extra cash, Mara became a prostitute. She was only 16. That was the only way they could live without begging.  
  
Their matron might as well have been a warden. She never gave them enough food to fill them, or even to chew. Their beds were always cold, and she beat the children fiercely. Even newborns. So Mara felt it was up to her to get her and her sister out of there. Soon, she was known as the town horror. It never mattered to her. What did she have to prove to these narrow-minded villagers? Did they ever have to take care of a child, by themselves at sixteen? Did they ever have to take care of a child period? I think not. At least not by themselves. They always had a husband that put food on the table, or a husband to by groceries, or at least they had rank. However, there was one thing she had that they did not. And that was class. Many men of high rank were clients of hers. And she never told a soul. As soon as she made enough money, she and Natalie got out of the orphanage and got a room in the local inn.  
  
The innkeeper was a nice, gentle man. He had a son that was a handsome young fellow. Over time, Mara and him became very good friends. A few weeks later, she was pregnant. When she told him, he was so exited, he told his father. He was furious that his son had fell in love with the town horror. He had not minded her living there, until she had "raped", as his father put it, his son. The town believed him, and nine months later, right after Shania was born, Mara was executed. Natalie had not understood why her sister left for such a long time, without saying goodbye. That was when she realized Mara was not coming back. She cried and cried, until the matron came to pick her up. Then, she cried even more. So there she lived, not even considered an orphan, more of a maid, for the next ten years. So she was alone with a niece, of her own, that is, only during the day. The town pub was the only thing that kept her from putting a gun to her head. She could drink like a sailor, fight like a sailor, and talk like a sailor. That was what most likely brought the attention of a young new comer, Jack Sparrow. And his father, the captain of the Black Pearl, the most famous pirate ship. More of a myth than it being famous.  
  
It was love at first sight. Actually, it was more like love at first drink. Or second drink. Or seventh drink. However, she knew that she loved him, and he knew that he loved those drinks she bought him. Nevertheless, he ended up falling in love, whether he liked it or not. Therefore, they decided to get married. After they had a few more drinks of course.  
  
A few weeks later, after Natalie and Jack got married, she was pregnant. So, Jack decided that he would settle down with a family of his own, while his dad went on to become the worlds greatest pirate. However, his plans were changed a bit. After Natalie had her baby girl, Jacks father died. He had left the Black Pearl to his only son, so Jack had to leave his whole life behind him. His niece, beautiful wife, and his baby girl. Natalie was depressed, but she understood. They would see each other again, but in the mean time, she had to get out of Port Royal. Before Jack left, he asked Natalie to name her baby Crystal, because he had given her a crystal and diamond necklace for her to remember him by.  
  
The day Jack left, they decided to leave to. Therefore, they went on to travel around, in hopes of finding a decent place to raise a child. So, they finally settled onto an island with a small village. Many families lived there, so this would become there new home. Shania was a very beautiful young girl, and many of the men were interested in becoming her husband. Therefore, one man asked her hand in marriage, and before they knew it, they were having twins. Only one of them made it. 


	2. A New Family

Chapter 2  
A New Family  
  
Shania was devastated, and on top of that, she had found out that her beloved husband had cheated on her. Raping a little girl. She hated her life, and when she found out that he had been proven not guilty, she new that she would not live, after all, she did turn him in. He beat her to death, and when he was charged with murder, he told them that she had killed herself. Again, proven not guilty, Natalie figured out that next, he would come after Shay, the baby girl.  
  
So, one night, she snuck into the house, grabbed Shay, and simply walked out the front door. She had to get out of this town, because basically, she had just kidnapped a baby. So on her way home, she saw the little girl, the one that he had rapped. She was crying, and behind her were her dead parents. Her name was Maria; she was about 6, Crystals age. She asked if she could get out of the town with them, she took her on the boat to Tortue, got Crystal and Shay, and they were off. They lived in Tortue for the next ten years.  
  
Tortue was a pretty rough town. You had to know how to take care of yourself. Since Natalie knew a lot about making weapons and armor, she opened up her little blacksmiths shop, which was in her home, and she got a good deal of money off of it. Crystal picked up on it fast. She was even better than her mother was. So, Natalie let her take it over, and she opened a little jewelry shop. As for Marie, her and Crystal became really good friends, so, she still lived in Tortue with them, however, she opened a bar and lived in the basement of it. And Shay was having just a dandy time being a young kid, but, she did get into a lot of trouble beating up other kids who made fun of her scare. She had gotten it when her father had beaten her as a small child.  
  
Finally, Natalie had settled down with her family. She was finally happy. This was the first time Crystal saw her mother this happy. 


	3. Crystals

Chapter Three  
Crystal Jack was tired, he was hungry, and he was depressed. The Pearl was useless. He had gotten every Pirate ship in the Spanish Main. There was no point. He was laying in his hammock, when all of a sudden, he heard gunfire. "Who is blowing holes in my ship?" He heard Gibbs. "Bloody hell." "What's going on up there?" Jack questioned. "Jack, get up here... NOW!" Something was wrong. He dragged himself up deck.. "All be dammed." It was Barbosa. But, only Barbosa. Jack and his crew jumped over on this tiny riverboat. "I thought I killed you." said Jack. "You forgot one thing mate. I am Commodore Barbosa. Savvy." "Are you mocking me????" "Of course not. I just came back for that necklace you stole when you were still a boy. You know, the ones with Crystals and Diamonds." Crystal.  
  
Today was her birthday. Her 17th birthday. She had the necklace. Barbosa knew it. He didn't know how, but he knew he did. Anna Maria piped in. "Is it that one that you gave your daughter? And if I am not mistaken, doesn't she live in Tortue?" "What the hell is going on here?" said Jack. "Anna Maria works for me. She has ever since she became a crew member." Barbosa and her jumped onto his boat and left. Jack did not know what to say. If only Bill were here. Will. He could go to Port Royal, get Mr. Turner to help him with his situation. 


End file.
